This application claims the priority of German application number 196 08 788.0 filed on Mar. 7, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a pivot bearing unit composed of plural shell parts.
A pivot bearing unit is known from British Patent 20 20 235 A that consists of two shaped shell parts connected together by a weld. A central pin is held in these shell parts, and bearing bores are provided to receive a suspension strut. The shell parts are inserted into one another and have flat supports in the marginal area where a connecting weld is also located.